Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $6(5x -3) =$
Solution: Let's distribute the $6$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{6}(5x - 3)$ $={6}(5x)-{6}(3)$ $=30x-18$